


猫猫会生出小兔子吗

by oneandonlylilith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlylilith/pseuds/oneandonlylilith





	猫猫会生出小兔子吗

金道英下班回家，把鞋子放进鞋柜里，习惯性地喊了一声老婆，没有人答应他，他有点慌张地抬起了头。李泰容不在客厅里，厨房里也没有他的身影，往常这个点他通常系着围裙细心地在切胡萝卜或者土豆，虽然道英在泰容怀孕以后说什么也不让他进厨房了。沙发是冰冷的，没有人的体温，李泰容爱看的连续剧明明这个点还在热播。怎么回事？金道英惴惴得心慌。汗浸浸的手轻轻扭开卧室的大门后，乱七八糟散落一地的衣服莫名地出现在眼前，李泰容正鸭子坐在衣服堆中间，脸上还挂着泪痕。

“是谁欺负我们小猫了？”金道英心疼地赶紧把李泰容从地板上捞起来，“别坐在地上，地板凉。”李泰容顺势钻进他的怀里，一抬头，眼泪就要掉下来。“我今天试了一下上个月买的衣服，发现穿起来特别难看，怀孕以后我就变得特别难看，”他把金道英拉到全身镜前，对着镜子比划着自己隆起来的小腹。“衣服，衣服都撑变形了。”他小心地对着镜子拉拉领口，哭腔就像在撒娇。“你是不是马上就要不喜欢我了。”

“……胡说八道什么呢。”金道英哭笑不得，捏了一把李泰容鼓起来的脸颊肉，把他抱到大床上，帮他轻轻揉捏他肿起来的小腿肚，即使是怀孕以后，泰容还是轻的一下子就能抱起来。“多长点肉才好呢，以前太瘦了，来一阵风都怕把你吹倒。那么瘦，万一肚子里的小坏蛋全把你的营养都抢走可怎么办。”道英用手轻轻包裹住泰容小小的手，把头埋进他的肩膀里，一股甜甜的香气慢慢钻进鼻子里，“怎么那么香啊，”张开嘴顺势咬了一口眼前裸露出来的淡粉色的肩头，怀着腰的手臂也更用劲了一些，“真怕我一克制不住就想把你给吃了。” 

“…别瞎说了，宝宝都能听见呢。”李泰容马上害羞的把脸别过去，脸像夏天刚熟透的樱桃一样红。让小容怀上小小容的那天也是这样的，道英和同事聚餐喝了点酒，一回家就搂住泰容的腰往他身上蹭，急燎燎地把他围裙下的裤子往下扯，“别在这里……回房间弄嘛，”还在切水果的泰容被吓得不轻，转过身想逃走，金道英哪能放开他走。手被绑着放在沙发背上，屁股被高高地架起来直接掰开，李泰容一下子就哭了出来，“没…没有套，不要在这里…”他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛哀求地看着道英，结果被按着射进了肚子里，“小容乖，”金道英张开满是酒气的嘴巴，“乖乖地给我生个小兔子出来。”

在那之后说是肚子被顶得很难受，但是做的时候又什么都不说，只是漂亮的眼睛睁得圆圆的还挂了一层薄薄的眼泪就要从眼眶里溢出来。金道英觉得自己当时简直就在犯罪。那天晚上还做的很激烈，道英坏心眼地把阴茎抵在泰容薄薄的肚子里问他能不能生出小兔子来，然后泰容就上气不接下气地一边被顶一边哭，眼睛嘴巴全都湿漉漉的也不说话只是一直哭，最后还是被道英哄了半天才依偎在他的怀里睡着，小小的一只全都蜷缩起来紧紧地抓着道英的手臂好像怕他逃走。“如果真的怀孕了怎么办？”李泰容抬起头，漂亮的脸蛋上还都挂着眼泪，就像一只小花猫。“那就生下来让我们成为幸福的一家三口。”道英郑重其事地说。“我会成为一个好爸爸的。”

怀孕前只有做爱的时候才会哭，怀孕以后有一点小事就都会哭的很崩溃。这次是害怕自己变得不好看了所以哭的很伤心，下次就是吵着闹着说要吃肯德基，等到急匆匆地买回来了吃了几口就说想吐，趴在马桶边干呕了半天也没吐出来就哭着说好恶心好难受，看的金道英心疼的不得了。“以后不会再给老婆吃垃圾食品了，要严格控制饮食。”他一边给李泰容拍背顺气一边说，“凭什么不让吃，连吃什么都要管，我是你养的狗吗？”怀孕以后的李泰容就像一个火药桶，没来由地一点就着，把气全都要往金道英身上撒，“是我养的小猫，”金道英把李泰容抱在怀里哄，“都是为了我们宝宝的妈妈好，宝宝的妈妈身体好了，宝宝就能健健康康的，宝宝健健康康的，他的妈妈和爸爸就都开心。”李泰容对上金道英说着绕口令的真切的脸又没法生气了，躺在他怀里摸自己逐渐鼓起来的肚子。“我还没准备好你来呢。”他赌气地对肚子里的孩子说话，“我都把我整个心思都搭在你身上了，你可不能辜负我们的期待。”“不要求你要多出挑，健康平安地长大就行了。”金道英连忙补充。李泰容看金道英认真的表情，想着，他真的突然就变得像一个爸爸了。李泰容和金道英恋爱长跑几年后结了婚，道英比他小，但他觉得自己只有在道英面前才是小孩子。“以后我会有两个小孩子了。”道英去捏泰容的脸，小心翼翼的抬着他的下巴和他接吻。怀孕以前两个人偶尔也会斗斗嘴，怀孕以后金道英就变得像一个没有一点脾气的大人。怀孕真好啊。李泰容想。

可是怀孕麻烦死了。医生说最好不要做爱，李泰容就拿手隔着金道英睡裤的布料不怀好意地胡乱揉一揉他已经鼓起来的前端。“别欺负我了行吗？”金道英可怜巴巴地挪开李泰容的手，“你老公我还不够惨吗，得禁欲到这小祖宗生出来才行。”他拿手掌轻轻抚摸李泰容的小肚子，爱不释手地来回摩梭，还把耳朵凑到上面听里面的声音，这里面有他和李泰容一起孕育的一个生命。“又不是说不能做。”李泰容翻身坐到金道英的大腿上。“只是说不要太激烈了就好了啊。”他把脑袋搁在金道英起伏的胸口上，抬起头眨了眨无辜的大眼睛。

“原来想做的人其实是泰容啊。”听到这样坏心眼的话，李泰容脸一下子就变红了，鼓起来好像一个红气球的可爱样子让金道英忍不住只想欺负他。但其实怀孕的时候做爱真的好累啊。屁股要垫得高高的，因为害怕压到肚子所以什么都得小心翼翼。虽然下面明明流了很多水但只能眼睁睁地看着道英轻轻抵着又湿又热的穴口来回磨蹭，结果心里很着急的泰容又紧紧抓着道英的手，像小孩子一样不开心地哭了出来，一边哭一边抽抽嗒嗒地说好讨厌生小孩，抱着道英的肩头就狠狠地咬了下去，口齿不清地说都怪道英金道英大坏蛋。本来在摸着他的脸哄着小容不要哭了，生闷气对宝宝不好所以小容不要哭了，结果鬼使神差地往下摸了摸就摸到了胸部，因为怀孕所以乳头变得超级敏感只是稍微碰了一下就很明显地立了起来，下面很空虚却又没有办法，屁股难受地晃来晃去只能用双腿紧紧地勾着道英的腰然后仰起脑袋，“老公用力嘛…”泰容用很小很小的声音摇起小猫尾巴请求。“用力什么？”金道英坏心眼的还只是来回抵着穴口慢慢磨蹭，“用力…用力，”李泰容把头埋进金道英宽厚的肩窝半天才憋出来那句话，“操我…”

最开始做的时候害羞到憋红了脸也闷闷地不会叫出声音来，现在居然主动提出这样的请求，金道英顿时觉得自己是全天下最幸运最幸福的男人，深吸一口气用力掰开眼前白花花的大腿后，狠狠地捏了一把泛红着还在颤抖的屁股肉，硬得发烫的性器直挺挺地闯入眼前湿到不行的穴口，怀里的奶猫一边呜咽一边仰起头但舒服到夹紧阴茎的小穴都一直在颤抖，金道英看见李泰容面红耳赤爽到失神的脸庞不怀好意地在他耳边说悄悄话，“也要让我们宝宝看看妈妈的这幅样子呢。”一下子就粗暴地顶的好深，好像要顶到肚子里的宝宝一样。“讨厌…讨厌……”李泰容撅起嘴巴，掉下的眼泪和口水胡乱混杂地在嘴巴旁边，“想要只是我们两个人的世界……”

“……笨蛋老婆。”金道英帮李泰容擦去他嘴巴旁的口水和眼泪。其实他感觉到了，比起自己，李泰容还没有准备好再接受一个孩子。虽然他很喜欢小孩，但这次怀孕完全是没有预料到的意外。以前被多事的闲人问两个人什么时候要孩子时，泰容也只是害羞地说很喜欢二人世界，孩子什么的还没有考虑过。想到这里，金道英突然抱紧怀里的小猫又亲又揉，一直在他耳边重复地说我爱你我爱你爱你。“……干嘛突然这样啦。”泰容有点慌慌张张地睁大了漂亮的眼睛，“老婆你真好。”金道英郑重其事的表情对上李泰容忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，“我们宝宝要是像妈妈就好了。”

“…我还希望宝宝像爸爸呢。”李泰容的脸又变得很红，抓住道英的手把头埋进他的肩窝里，“像爸爸一样聪明又勇敢，不是像我一样又笨又很胆小。”，“又在胡说什么呢，”金道英用嘴唇用力堵住李泰容还想再说点什么的嘴巴，“又温柔又善良又体贴总是为其他人考虑，漂亮到别人都嫉妒的脸蛋在那么多优点面前其实都不值得一提。”伸出舌头黏糊糊地接吻后还不忘补充一句，“能娶到这样的老婆真是我三生有幸。”

做完以后就很乖地躺在道英的怀里睡着了，手还紧紧地抓着道英的手臂。因为怀孕所以根据迷信的说法头发很长时间都没有剪了，长长的垂到肩头看起来好漂亮，把脸贴近后颈上的碎发轻轻嗅一嗅还是泰容独特的香味。泰容会喜欢男孩还是女孩？金道英一个人在夜里胡思乱想着。如果是女儿一定会每天被妈妈打扮得像公主一样漂亮，天天都要捧在手心里怕化了，可是坊间不都是说男孩才像妈妈吗。道英又开始苦恼了。猫猫到底会生下小猫还是生下小兔子呢，那只好再努力一点让猫猫都怀上好了。金道英悄悄拉开床前的抽屉柜，把放在里面的避孕套偷偷藏进床底。以后也不要再用了，就让这个美丽的失误一直延续下去吧。他心满意足地用力亲了一口怀里的小猫，“……道英？”还在睡梦里的泰容迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，两个人的大腿还黏糊糊的纠缠在一起。“小容好香啊。”金道英贪婪地撬开小猫泛粉的嘴唇吮吸，小猫含混不清地哼哼了两声，看来还不知道正在做什么美梦呢，“好好睡觉吧。”道英摸了摸泰容的脸颊和发梢，“做个好梦”，末了还补充了一句，“希望是关于我们三个人的梦呢。”

-END-


End file.
